User blog:IslamLEGION/Atheism vs Extreme Religious Ideology/Natsumi Yuzuru, Minene Uryuu, and the Shinda Sekai Sensen vs Joseph Kony and the Lord's Resistance Army
Natsumi Yuzuru, Minene Uryuu, and Shinda Sekai Sensen teams up against Joseph Kony and his Lord's Resistance Army When atheism meets extreme religious ideology in a bloody terror war, WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?! Natsumi Yuzuru Natsumi is the oldest of four siblings, with two younger sisters and one younger brother. They lived in a Middle Eastern country (presumably Iraq), with their parents in a middle-class residence, and were described as being very well off in life. One day, a group of robbers that are presumably the Islamic extremist broke in and attempted to rob the house. Unfortunately, they couldn't find where the family's valuables were, so they turned to Natsumi, to take them to the family's prized possessions. They required they bring them valuables or else they would kill off his family at six-minute intervals. Natsumi wasn't sure which items were particularly valuable, and fell while carrying a large vase down a flight of stairs. He wasted too much time and the robbers shot his family to the head. He had never been told by his parents where in the house the priceless items were kept. After that, she began to question life in a deeper manner. Why did her family have to die when they did nothing wrong? How could she have lost everything within 30 minutes? Why did they have to die just because of their religion? Her failure to save his family developed a hatred towards God and religion as a whole. Natsumi was forced to grow up on the streets of the Middle East, stealing and killing to survive. At some point of her life, she moved to another Middle Eastern country (possibly Afghanistan), where she learned guerrilla warfare and combat techniques, particularly explosives. Despising everything related to religion, Natsumi targeted religious structures, individuals and organizations to destroy them, her ultimate goal to wipe out the very idea of God from the world. She is also shown to be very violent. At one time she kicked a man out of the rooftop of a 100-story building into the ocean. She is also shown stabbing a Muslim Imam in the head with a hoe. She is also shown planting an arrow in a Catholic priest's head. She also comments, "Frogs. I hate frogs." This is humorously referring to Natsumi Hinata's hatred of Sergeant Keroro in Keroro Gunso manga and anime. This could also be a reference to the Indiana Jones movies, in which Indiana Jones states, "Snakes. I hate snakes.". Weapons Wakizashi The Wakizashi is a Japanese short sword with a blade between 30 and 60 centimeters, similar in appearance to a smaller katana. The wakizashi had a short, single edged, slightly curving blade for close combat, and in some case, committing ritual suicide. Desert Eagle The Desert Eagle is a powerful .50 AE semi-automatic pistol made by Isreali Military Industries and Magnum Research. The weapon has seven-round magazine. AK-47 The AK47 is a Russian 7.62mm assault rifle which can take a variety of magazines, a 30-round magazine being the most common. The weapon is capable of semi or full automatic fire at a rate of 600 rounds per minute and can hit targets up to 400 meters away. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 715 meters per second. Minene Uryuu Minene Uryuu was a normal Japanese child until she traveled to the Middle East with her parents as a child. Minene parents were killed in the crossfire of a battle between an Islamic terrorist organization and the (presumably) Isreali military, leaving Minene alone in a war-torn country where no one spoke her language. This incident instilled an intense hatred of religion in Minene. Minene was forced to grow up on the streets of the Middle East, stealing and killing to survive. At some point in her life, Minene made it her life's mission to destroy religion, particularly the Judeo-Christian tradition. By the time she reached adulthood, Minene had returned to Japan, and made an attempt to kill a Catholic Cardinal who was visiting the country. Minene escaped the incident, but almost fell to her death in her escape, were it not for an entity claiming to be God rescuing her and telling her that she was chosen as part of a battle to become his successor. Minene received a "Future Diary", cell phone that predicts an aspect of her future, in her case, how to escape her current situation. Minene intends to become a god and use her power to destroy all religion in the world. Weapons Bayonet Minene uses a detached bayonet as a combat knife. The weapon appears to be about seven inches long and similar in appearance to a KA-BAR knife or an M9 Bayonet. SIG Sauer P230 The SIG Sauer P230 is a small semi-auto pistol similar to the Walther PPK, for the purposes of this match, in .32 ACP with an eight round magazine. MP5 The MP5 is a German-made submachine gun firing 9mm ammunition from a 30 round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute when firing in full auto, and range of 200 meters. Shinda Sekai Sensen The Shinda Sekai Sensen (Afterlife Battlefront, abbr. SSS) '''is an organization founded by Yuri and Hinata, composed of students from across the "afterlife school". Their main purpose is to provoke the presence of God in a variety of ways, including violent means like terrorism, which is usually targeted at the Student Council President, who they assumed to work under God. This stems from the ideals of Yuri, current leader and founding member of the organization, that God is the one responsible for the sufferings they experienced in the living world and they wish to exact revenge for it. Operation meetings are held in the Anti-Angel Headquarters with traps set at the entrance to prevent Tenshi/Angel from intruding their meetings. It is however not stated how SSS gained control of this "Anti-Angel Headquarters" which is supposed to be the Principal's Office. There is no certain number of affiliated members of the organization, but it can be estimated to be a large amount, if the figures of its sub-divisions are also included. Weapons * Joseph Kony '''Joseph Kony (born c. 1961) is a Ugandan guerrilla group leader, head of the Lord's Resistance Army (LRA). While initially enjoying strong public support, the LRA turned brutally on its own supporters, supposedly to "purify" the Acholi people and turn Uganda into a theocracy ruled by the Ten Commandments. The LRA is a militant group, with an extreme religious ideology that is a syncretic mix of mysticism, Acholi nationalism and Christianity, known for the atrocities it commits against civilians, including murder, mutilations, rape, and in some accounts even cannibalism. Directed by Kony, the LRA has earned a reputation for its actions against the people of several countries, including northern Uganda, the Democratic Republic of Congo, Central African Republic, South Sudan, and Sudan. It has abducted and forced an estimated 66,000 children to fight for them, and has forced the internal displacement of over two million people since its rebellion began in 1986. In 2005 Kony was indicted for war crimes by the International Criminal Court in The Hague, Netherlands, but has evaded capture. Kony's group was originally called the United Holy Salvation Army (UHSA), and was not perceived as a threat by the NRA. By 1988 it had become a major player in Ugandan affairs: an agreement between the NRA and the Uganda People's Democratic Army (UPDA) left members of the UPDA unsatisfied, and many joined the UHSA as a form of rebellion. One such person was Commander Odong Latek, who convinced Kony to use standard military tactics instead of attacking in cross-shaped formations and sprinkling holy water. The new tactics proved successful, and the UHSA completed several small victories against the NRA. The NRA responded by significantly weakening Kony's group through political actions and a military campaign named Operation North. The operation was devastating to the UHSA and, with their numbers reduced from thousands to hundreds, they engaged in retaliatory attacks on civilians and NRA collaborators. The LRA say that spirits were sent to communicate this mission directly to Kony. The bulk of Kony's foot soldiers were children. Whilst estimates of the number of children conscripted since 1986 vary, some put the figure as high as 104,000.[1]When abducting the children, Kony and his army often killed their family and neighbors, thus leaving the children with little choice but to fight for him. In 1992 Kony renamed the group the United Democratic Christian Army, and it was at this time that they kidnapped 139 girls from the Sacred Heart Secondary and St. Mary's girls schools. For a decade, starting in the mid-1990s, the LRA was strengthened by military support from the government of Sudan, which was retaliating against Ugandan government support for rebels in what would become South Sudan.[2]Sudan withdrew its support for the LRA shortly after the ICC issued a warrant for Kony's arrest, however. Category:Blog posts